The present disclosure relates to the execution of queries.
As data used in systems and applications becomes increasingly important, users may want to execute a search on the data using a search command. For example, users can generate and execute search queries to identify data that meets specific conditions or requirements, such as through the use of a structured query language (SQL) statement or some other command. Other types of queries can include, for example, pre-defined reports that execute queries in order to identify data for inclusion in the reports. Un In some instances, the data searched in a query can include, for example, data in one or more databases, flat files, knowledge bases, data warehouses, and/or other data sources and structures. The data can be stored locally or can be available remotely, e.g., accessed over the Internet. Users can be members of various groups or departments, or may have specific roles within an organization or in association with a system. The use of data from the results of a query can be business-related, of personal nature, and/or for some other reason.